


Her Favorite Gift

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corhajat, F/F, Fluff, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Rhajat would sooner just sleep the day away, Corrin knows exactly what to do to make her birthday special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Favorite Gift

**Author's Note:**

> An anon tumblr request for something really sweet and fluffy - I certainly hope this fits the bill! Considering it's Rhajat's birthday in-game (and the fact that I am utter Corhajat trash), I couldn't not go for this one today. :)

“Good morning!” Corrin sang, leaning down over Rhajat.

Rhajat winced, and pulled a pillow over top of her head to block out the sunlight. “Hnngh… what’s so great about a morning? I need my sleep.”

She felt Corrin nudge her gently. “You won’t know what’s great about this morning until you wake up!”

Rhajat groaned again. “Can’t you just let me sleep? Maybe come back to bed a little bit longer?” She threw out her arm in the direction she assumed Corrin was in, pawing at her thigh. “I don’t see why this morning’s so special.”

“Because it’s your birthday, Rhaj! I’ve got so much planned for you today, and we’ve got to get started.” She could feel Corrin bouncing on the bed next to her.

Rhajat grumbled and pulled the covers completely over herself. She had hoped Corrin would just forget about it. It wasn’t that she didn’t appreciate the _sentiment_ of Corrin remembering her birthday, or dreaded getting older. The problem was that birthdays meant celebrations, celebrations typically meant lots of people, which meant less time either to herself or with Corrin. Not to mention the fact that even if she did have people she liked, it was still overwhelming and nerve-wracking to have them there all at once.

“Rhaj? Come on, quit being such a slugabed and get up!” There was a pause. “Can you just see what I have planned for today for you? I really hoped that you would like it.”

Rhajat sighed into the mattress. Corrin had a way of tugging on her heartstrings like no one else could. If she worked hard to make Rhajat’s day special, or at least what she thought would be special, then she could set her anxiety aside and put on a happy face for Corrin.

Pulling the covers and the pillow off the top of her head, she saw Corrin sitting down next to her, still dressed in her nightgown, and holding a thick book. Taking her eyes off of Corrin for the briefest of moments to scan the cover, her eyes lit up as she read the title: _A Necromancer’s Compendium_. She had been wanting to track it down for ages, but tomes on necromancy weren’t easy to come by, and asking after one was a good way to get yourself shunned by polite society.  Yet somehow, there Corrin was holding it in her lap.

Rhajat sat up and ran her fingers over the cover. “Where did you find this? _How_ did you find this?”

Corrin just grinned, and pulled Rhajat in for a kiss. If the excitement of seeing the book wasn’t enough to wake Rhajat up, the feeling of Corrin’s warm, inviting lips against her own certainly was. “Let’s just say I have my ways. Happy birthday, love.”

Rhajat held the book in her hands, and began cackling. The faceless she had summoned so long ago had been a horrible failure, but with this she could finally take her understanding of summoning spells to the next level! She practically quivered at the prospect of seeing what dark secrets were hidden within the pages. She gazed at Corrin adoringly, and contemplated if this woman could somehow be even more wonderful.

“I thought we might spend the day in our chambers to read it, just you and I,” Corrin took Rhajat’s hand, caressing her wrist. “I know you don’t like too much excitement, so I spread things out. We’ll just do little gatherings with the family separately. For today, though? I asked Jakob to bring in breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but that’s the only time we’ll need to be bothered all day. We can just spend a nice, quiet day together.”

Rhajat giggled, and felt heat rushing to her cheeks. An entire day spent in bed with Corrin, never once leaving her sight? Not even the book could top that. She wrapped her arms around Corrin as tightly as she could manage, showering her face in a downpour of kisses.

Corrin was visibly flustered, but still wore a big grin on her face. “Wow, so, I guess that means you approve?”

“I do,” Rhajat purred, nestling closer to Corrin. “I’ve always said I can spend eternity alone with you.”

Corrin nuzzled her cheek. “We have today at least, love.”

The two slipped under the covers, sitting up against the pillows. Rhajat remained snuggled up to Corrin’s side, while Corrin draped an arm over her shoulder. The skin on her arm tingled where Corrin dragged her fingertips over it.

“Do you want to start, or should I?” Corrin asked.

“Mmm… you start,” Rhajat murmured.

“Okay then! Here we go.” Corrin cleared her throat. “To you who are reading this book now, I congratulate you. Necromancy is an oft-misunderstood school of magic, shunned by those who do not understand it or who fear those who are able to harness its power. Those who seek it are typically hated, feared, or both. You, however, have chosen to learn more about this ancient art, and gain for yourself true knowledge…”

Rhajat hummed in contentment. While she was excited to be reading the book, she was unlikely to retain any of what Corrin was saying. That would require a real study session, and a real study session involved some time alone at her desk where she could make notes, reference her other tomes, and check her supply of reagents. That’s when she’d be able to really make use of the lessons in the page.

The reading session now? That was all about Corrin. It was all about savoring the cadence of her soft, calm voice. The way her lips moved to shape every beautiful word. It was about the feeling of Corrin’s skin against her own, and the warmth that seemed to radiate from her. It was about those fingertips of hers that would every so often wander from stroking Rhajat’s arm to brushing ever so lightly against her breast. It was about the intoxicating scent of her long, red hair, and how it framed her gorgeous face. It was about how treasured, how beloved Rhajat felt when Corrin held her in her arms.

The forbidden knowledge? The dark secrets? Those could wait. Corrin’s presence was the first gift she wanted to open.

She suddenly felt a squeeze around her shoulders. “Rhaj? You didn’t fall back asleep, did you?”

Rhajat perked her head up. “No. Why?”

“It just seemed like you might have been drifting off a bit. If this book isn’t getting your attention, we can always track down another one.”

Rhajat giggled, and tilted her head up to give Corrin a long, passionate kiss. Rhajat’s lips glided easily over Corrin’s, and her tongue drew out a surprised moan. She nipped playfully at Corrin’s bottom lip when she pulled away from the kiss. “Don’t you worry, my love,” Rhajat murmured, her legs entangling with Corrin’s. “This book is getting my attention just fine.” Corrin, blushing, nodded and continued, a bit more breathlessly than before.

Rhajat smiled, and for the rest of the day allowed herself to luxuriate in every syllable, every touch, and every moment with her beloved. It was her favorite birthday that she had ever celebrated.


End file.
